winter flames
by hyperlysl swarm evolution lord
Summary: hiccup has the Power over the Winter he is beaten every day by hes father ever since hes mother died in a dragon raid but now hiccup have hade enught of it and he leaves berk for ever... but he runs into a strange man into Woods ofering help. hiccup is not sure about it but what can go wrong right? its not like he will go evil or will he? come and find out
1. Chapter 1

**prolouge:**

¨no ones pov¨

it was winter morning as young hiccup horendus haddoc lll was born to hes mother that was a day of happines but to hes father it was a day of worry becuse teh village elder said that hiccup was a werry special child with special mother hade died the same day 7 years later and stoic started to blame hes son for her death becuse she hade slipped on ice when they where fighting of dragons from a draon raid and becuse of that hes mother hade died under the flames of a monstrus nightmare. well the reasone stoic blamed hiccup is becuse he hade the power over winter and becuse of that every accident that happened during the winter automaticly got pointed at hiccup. when hiccups emotions got to strong he culdent contain hes power and when hes mother died he felt sutch sorrow and rage at the dragons that a extemly hars winter wind came towards them. the village that knew that hiccups abbileties over winter was controled by emotions ran and took cover inside the grat hall and every house that was whole as the dragons got confused by their acctions they started seing that the snow and ice starte bending at hiccups will he turned towards the dragons as tehy all started to panic over the winter wind comming out of no where they tried to fly but hiccup froze their blood when hes eyes landed on them noone of the dragons lived after that raid. when the villagers got out of of their hiding spots when they no longer culd hear the extreme winter wind that hiccup hade created from hes sorrow and anger when they came out they stod in shock when they saw all the dead dragons. the monstrus nightmares hade gotten their blood freezed, the gronkles hade ice covering their wings and they where all baried in snow so they hade frozen to death, the deadly nadders hade icicles pearcing their wings and hearts and the zipplebacks hade gotten so frozen they broke of at teh slightest tutch. as stoic approtched hes son to see what was wrong he stoped dead in hes tracks when he saw that hed wife hade been killed by the nightmare that stood frozen and lifeless near her.

**¨7 years later¨**

hiccup was used to being beaten by hes father when eny sign of ice, snow or winter got reaviled he beated hiccup when he saw ice and snow as he bellived it was hes doing all the time. the only day hiccup did not get beaten up by hes father was on hes barth day when he got locked up in hes room as hes father went to mourn hes wife as he did every year. the only one that was nice to hiccup was gobber, befor stoic allways left gobber managed to sneak hiccup a gist as well as a little pice of cake to him befor he and stoic left. for this hiccup was extremly thank ful to gobber for being the only one not beating or insoulting him. hiccup thought of gobber as the nicest person alive he even allowed hiccup to work in the forge witch was werry good for hiccup since that allowed him to talk to some one and not get beaten by her father as well as hes powers culdent do eny thing there becuse of the heat in the forge.

C.1

it was a normal day for hiccup he woke up ate hes break fast got hes usual beating by hes father becuse it was a little pice of ice on hes door as usual then he headed for the forge as he was going there he heard the pepole wispering about him as they said *monster,usless,demon,son of loki* and of course hes absolute 'favorit' *hes the reason hes mother died* that allwas made him sad becuse it whuld bring the memory of hes dead moter back to him witch allwas made so a little ice and frost formed on the ground near the once that said so. when he reached the forge he was werry happy about meeting gobber again. he entered the forge and said *morning gobber* with a happy voice and gobber responded *how nice of mister to come now i thought you hade frozen your feet to the ground again* he said with a nice voice and a weird funnu looking grin (witch meant he was joking) hiccup gave a sheepish smile to wards hes meantor since he was the black smiths apprentice. hiccup worked hard all day untill it was a little befor gobber whuld close the forge that they heard a villeger scream *DRAONS* and as soon as they heard that hiccup ran into the back of the forge and grabbed a sack of charcoal and pure it all down in the forge as gobber stood pumping air into it at the bottom to get it to heat upp as they whuld most likely need it to heat upp the dull weapuns that whuld come in for sharpenings and sutch during the raids. hiccup was sharpening an axe when gobber said *hiccup they need me out there think you can handle the forge?* asked gobber as hiccup nodded to him. gobber ran out and let out a war cry as he was faheading in to battle. hiccup was sharpening axes and swords as well as changing the top on the war hammers at the same time as he fixed broken sheilds. once every one hade left from the forge to keep on fighting gobber began to come back as he was on hes way over to the forge they culd hear the unmistakable scream of a night furry charging its attack. the viking shouted *NIGHT FURRY* whille anouther shouted *GET DOWN* as every one bent down for cover they heard the explosion of its targeted building as every one got up again to see what hade gotten destroyed they culd not find eny thing at first but as they turned around they saw the forge in a burst of flames. gobber fell to hes knees not beleving what he saw hade happened to hes precius forge but then realisation struck him like a lightning bolt as he ran to the forge and screamed *HICCUP* hes voice filled with the worry of loosing the person that was like the son he never hade. he rushed into the forge to see that every thing was intact it was only the out side that was harmed as he saw loots and loots of ice on the walls and hiccup passed out on the floor he sighed in realief. later the next day he hade fixed the out side of the forge and went to see hiccup he entered stoics house as he heard stoic shouting *GET THAT UNDER CONTROL OR YOU CAN LEAVE THE ISLAND* he allso heard some thing that sounded like some one getting slapped and then he heard a loud DUNK on the wall he was standing infront of as he entered he saw hiccup passed out on the floor under a big mark that hade gotten there by the extemly hard hit from stoic. gobber neared hes frustrated friend and said *you know he cant control hes powers stoic besides he saved uss lotts of work on the forge when he covered the inside with ice* gobber said with a calm and gentle voice to try and calm down hes friend but only to no avail. stoic looked at gobber with a furius look and screamed *HE DID WHAT!* at gobber as gobber repeated hes sentence. once hiccup woke up hes father took him at the neck of hes green skirt and litterly tossed him in hes bed. he was furius at the state ment that gobber hade made about hes sons power. he turned around to face gobber and screamed *OUT NOW* gobber went away and stoic went to sit infront of the fire place. as he failed to notice the ice that started to form under her chair

¨hiccups pov¨

hiccup was in hes room as he started to cry from the pain and the fact that no one liked him exept gobber. hiccup looked up from hes bed and stared towards the door and started creating a thick layer of ice on it to make sure hes father whuld leave him alone for the night but then he heard hes fathers furius voice yell *OUT NOW* at that state meant hiccup got so scared that he lost hes consent tratian on the door and the ice shattered. he opened the door slightly and looked down the stairs to see hes father sitting in a chair as he saw ice starting to form under it. hiccup saw hes chance and starded to concentrate as hard as he culd on teh ice under hes fathers chair and the ice started to grow onto hes fathers legs but luckely he dident notice then as a flash of a second the ice grew a feet thick and hiccup made a run for the door as hes father juste noticed he tried to break it but he culdent in time hiccup hade escaped hes home and he ran as long as he culd but he did not notice that some one was following him all the time. he got to hes secret hiding spot it was a wonder full cove with a little lake in the middle hiccup hade clothes and hes note book there as well as hes only friend that no one knew about. he smiled as big as he culd when he said hello Frost its time for uss to leave.

**so who is frost? where is hiccup going? who was following him?**

**so tell me what you guys think :D**

**-from your dear friend hyper ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.2**

hiccup went over to frost and started petting her head. frost was a frost dragon she had a long neck and she hade a light blue color that was a little darker blue on the edge of her wings she was not a usual dragon for 4 reasones 1 she was friendly to pepole unless they tried to hurt her friends. 2she was a frost dragon witch meant she culd breath a fire that was blue but it dident burn pepole or house or eny thing actully every thing that got hit by the fire froze emedietly. 3 she dident have scales she had feathers witch made her wings look a little liek a birds but she was still a majestic creatur. 4 she culd speak to her rider through telekenesis. (she looks like sephira from eragon but she hade lighter colores and breather blue flames) she said *hello hiccup how are you* with a sweet and inoccent female voice and hiccup awnserd *i am fine but we have to go* he said with a little sadness in hes voice. *why?* asked frost canfused *becuse... ¨sigh¨ i ran away from dad becuse i culdent take it eny more* he said with a sad voice. *take what eny more?* said frost confused. right then hiccup rememberd he never told frost about hes father beating him he looked down to the ground in shame and said *promise me you wont try and kill him when i tell you why... ok?* frost looked at her rider and started to worry when he asked her that and she asked *what happened?* with a worried voice but hiccup juste said *juste promise me ok?* frost sighed and said *werry well you have my word* hiccup started telling her about hes father beating him and about every one insulting him. frost stared at her rider with her eyes as open as they culd get after he was finished with the story she hade gasped and rage filled her eyes as she asked *and when did they start doing this* while trying to hide the rage in her voice but failed miserbly hiccup said *the day befor i meet you* she gasped becuse tomorrow it whuld have been seven years since she and hiccup had meet. frost begand thinking about when she meet him she felt drawn to him becuse of hes powers over the winter (winter dragons love ice and snow and if they find eny thing that can give them that when they want it they give their life protecting it) she remembers that he hade been crying allot when she first meet him so now she asked with saddnes in her voice and said *so it was your mothers death that made you cry when we meet?* hiccup looked up to her with sorrow in hes eyes and awnserd *yes* this filled frost with rage against her friends father and so called 'friends' exept for gobber she was liking him for being nice to said *so when did you want to leave hiccup?* with a little smile on her face knowing that her rider whuld never need to fell sutch pain again. hiccup looked up at the dragon and said *i will juste take farwell of gobber first* as he smiled towards her dragon and started to walk away from her to where the forge was to take good hiccup arived at the forge gobber had fallen asleep on hes work table hiccup gentely shrugged the mans shoulders and when that dident work he went and took a bucket of ice cold water and trow it over the man who woke up in a shock and trables some thing about trolls stealling hes socks. then he turned around to face hiccup and said *what in thors name was that for* he said with a little andger in hes voice. hiccup gave him a hug with out hesetation and then looked up to gobber and said *good bye gobber i will miss you* he had a little smile on hes face then he turned for the door and just befor he left gobber asked with a sad voice *what do you mean with goodbye?* hiccup stoped in hes tracks and said *im leaving i cant take the fact that every one in the village exept you hates me* he said looking down with a little sad voice and then gobber gave him a hug and said *at leas' promise me on' thing boy* hiccup looked up to gobbers face and asked *what is it you want me to promise?* a little bit confused gobber sighed and said *promise me tha' you will come back and a' leaste visit me some day and tha' you wont die out there* hiccup nooded and said *i promis you gobber* then gobber said *you shuld go befor your father notices your 'ere* hiccup nidded and went out of the forge and ran for the forest again but this time he bumped into some strange man with golden glowing yellow eyes and grey sking that said * ah there you are i was wondering when you whuld stumble upon me* *wait who are you?* asked a confused hiccup as he saw a smirk forming on hes face as he awnsered * you can call me pitch i came with an offer to you* *what kind of offer pitch?* asked hiccup a little confused *a offer to make all the sadness ,all the pain and all the greif to disepear* hiccup looked uppat the man and asked you can do that?* a little shocked but he liked the sound of that offer. hiccup thought for a moment and said *can i bring a friend?* pitch looked confussed he was serten that the boy dident have eny friends but he said *ofcourse but you must tell me who your friend is so i can get them* *thats no problem pitch* hiccup smiled and said *just follow me* pitch was confussed but started to follow the buy to a cove pitch followed him to the center where he said *come frost i have some thing to show you* pitch got a slight amount of worry since he only knew one person with the name frost in it and that was jack frost but the worry left him when he saw a frost dragon come from inside a cave that was hiddent behind snow. *what is it hiccup?* asked frost with a calm and nice voice. *that man over there asid he can take us away from here if we want to* said hiccup smiling frost looked over to pitch and sai to him *how nice to see some one care for hiccup* she said and a smile got on her lips then pitchs night maresand formed a cercle in the air and said *just walk through here and we will be away* with a devius smile that they did not notice. just as hiccup walked through a boy with white hair and frozen skin came up to pitch and said *what are you up to pitch* with a angry voice then he turned to look to the portal and he lost hes voice he saw hes old child hood friend walk through and said *HICCUP DONT* but it was to late as fast as he was throught the portal closed as he saw hiccup turn around and stood with shock on hes face as he said *jack?* then the portal was completly closed. pitch started laughing and said *oh so you know this boy now do you?* jack looked up to pitch and said *we where friends when i was alive and dont you dare hurt him pitch* he hissed witch made pitch laugh even harder and then say *so what are you going to do about it scream for your presius gaurdians again to help you? i dont think so jack becuse if you do i will make sure hiccup dose a little bit more then suffers* he said with a devius smile befor disepearing into the shadows.

**¨later at the north pole¨**

*BUT WE HAVE TO HELP HIM* said jack *hes right we cant just ignore the fact that pitch have taken a human child with him* said tooth *i know that but think about what might happen if we do* said north *he have a point* said bunny (i forgot hes name .) *yes but... ¨sigh¨hiccup had a frost dragon with him when he went through the portal* said jack *A FROST DRGON HOW* screamed tooth,north and bunny at the same time *well when hiccup was born he culd controll ice like me but i needed to die to be abble to use them he unlike me was born with them in the living world* said jack with a saddend expresion. the other 3 gaurdians looked at each other and north said *ok we must act at once befor he learn how to use the power that the boy posseses* *agreed said the other two in union*

**¨mean while with pitch¨**

*so hiccup to remove sorrow and pain is not easy first you muste do a little bit of training to controll your powers* said pitch *But that might take a cupple of years to master them by own hand how ever i can help you a little to speed things up* he said with a devius smile *to speed things up you need to eat this first* he said and held out night mare sand *if you do so then your powers will become easyer to control and if your dragon allso eats it you two will be stronger then ever befor when you are near each other* hiccup looked puzzeled at pitch and said *how mutrch do we have to eat to become stronger?* pitch held out hes hands bouth was filled with nightmare sand and he said* this mutch eatch* hiccup took the sand in hes hands and he gave one to frost who lookedsuspiciusly at the sand and said *are you sure about this hiccup?* *well i dont have so mutch to loose do i frost* he said and smiled a little befor huging hes dragon and said *now shall we get this over with?* frost was a little bit suspicius still and said *werry well hiccuå* and smiled since she trusted him. they bouth took theirs and ate it as fast as they hade eaten the amount they needed to tehy bouth fell over in pain as hiccups hair started turning black and frosts feathers started turning black on her wings but it became read through the neck to the tail. theyir eyes shot open and reavealed red eyes on each as pitch laughed and said *oh poor little hiccup dose it hurt to feel me taking controll? dose it hurt knowing i am removing your kindness, or the fact that im making you a killer by every second* he said in a werry cold and evil voice towards him. hiccup stood up and said *ah i see what you did i muste said i like the dark powers more then i liked them befor* he said with a devius smirk came accros hes face as frost walked up to him with a evil glare and said *now we will be unstoppable hiccup all thanks to pitch* and pitch laughed laudly as he said *nothign will stop me now*

**¨at berk¨**

stoic called a meeting in the great hall and said as you all know my son have gone missing. the viking started mumbling. well you might allso have noticed that a strang man was spotted in the forest by one of the teens she will tell us what she saw. astrid stepped up and said i was in teh forrest doing my training when i saw hiccup run past me he liiked like he was running for hes life then i saw a strange shadow following him near a cupple of trees a bit away i looked at him and saw that he had golden glowing yellow eyes as well a geys skin ans he was having some sort of sand that was black slowing around him so i followed the man since he was following the cheifs son i saw then talking after hiccup ran into him by mistake he asked if hiccup wanted to get rid of the pain and sorrow . i dident know what he meant by that but hiccup locked up on him and asked if he culd bring a friend and took the man with him to a cove where he called for some one named frost and i saw a big dragon come down and hiccup hugged it like they where old friends. every one gasped but 1 person dident instead she asked if astrid heard the name of the man astrid nodded and stamered y.. ye.. yes..s ma'am i beliv it was village elder gothi gasped and said this is bad if he fouled hiccup to come with him we all might be in a werry big danger. every one gasped and asked what she was talking about gothi told them the story about a evil spirit of dreams that had been stobed befor by other spirits witch names she culdent remember exept for one witch was the spirit of winter. every one stood there a moment filed with fear thinking about what whuld happen if sutch an evil spirit got control over hiccups powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**me : MAUHUFEEJGHAPHBFRPWSKNSNLNEOG DOD (aka TUFFNUT THORSTON WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR DEAD)**

**tuffnut: do you think pepole will think hes dead?**

**ruffnut: well he have been gone for a while with hes computer crash and all but yeah they probably will. ¨grabs a shovel¨**

**ruffnut: start diggind mole brain**

**Me: ... wjefaofnaeinj? (aka digging? what do you mean?)**

**... (realisation) EMANJGNEIOHÅORJOAJÖGW (aka IF YOU DARE BURRY ME ALIVE I WILL GRANT YOU TWO PAINFUL DEAHTS)**

**snotlout: what is that for a sound?**

**ruffnut: (wisper screams) HIDE**

**ruff and tuff hides**

**astrid: is that a sac? and its moving..?!**

**Me: GEAPGOEABKJGNEAKJHBGEABL! (aka I WILL SLAY YOU RUFF ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!)**

**... mkoiagyjfean? (aka is that astrids voice?)**

**hiccup: well theres is a hole in the ground and a moving sac... i think we need to ask the twins some questions.**

**twins (SHIT)**

**Me: FEJAOBGLEBAKVAJ (aka GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW)**

**astrids opens sac: *gasp* arent you dead O.O**

**Me: WHERE ARE THEY!**

**hiccup: who?**

**Me: THE TWINS I WILL MURDER THEM.**

**me notice readers: ... oh... ugh (akward silence) well dear readers i-idident s-see you there umm... lets continue befor i murder the twins now shall we...**

**well let us continue with winter flames shall we?**

**it was 2 days after pitch turned hiccup evil.**

*when will i learn how to controll the blizzards pitch* said hiccup with a slight hint of frustration. (oh and befor i forget i wanter to chang some things so i made hiccup 19 and he looks like he dose in the new trailer) *intime you must be paitient or we will never defeat him* said pitch. *Whos him?* asked a confused hiccup.

pitch cursed himself in hes thoughts ad he said *never mind that just remember your village* and as fast as pitch said that hiccups eyes emidietly showed anger at a level witch only meant murder.

pitch made some targets of night mare sand formed like the pepole in the village he destroyed every on of them exept for one that one was the only target he had never managed to make himself destroy... it was the one of astrid.

¨sigh¨*hiccup you must destroy them all you know that* said pitch

*i know pitch but i cant for some reasone its like i simply cant allow myself that* hissed hiccup in anger over failing to destroy hes target.

*perhaps we shuld give you more sand or just more training* said pitch as he walked around hiccup.

an idea hit hiccup like a lightning bolt *hey pitch* he said *hmm?* awnserd pitch but befor he culd say enything more he was traped in a block of ice as hiccup walked up to it and said *how about we stop the training a little hmm? oh how about those so called gourdians whuld like a deamonstration over what you have told me about them?*

the ice broke and pitch managed to gain a gigant smirk befor saying *how about we do a little facade first* *im listening* hiccup said with a gigant smirk as pitch said *all we need to do is...*

**at the north pole**

jack was walking around franaticly as he felt something was wrong he culdent explain it but the wind and snow it just felt... diffrent.

*how are ye* asked bunnymund. *i have been better* said jack. *jack what is it that your not telling us?*said bunny *what do you mean?* asked jack.

*you are acting strange you dont play as meany tricks ye barely eat not that food really matters to us but you know what i mean and you keep staring out the windows* said bunny

¨sigh¨ *it juste... the snow it fells diffrent it dosent spark like befor the ice is not as shiny and the wind is mutch more hollow* said jack

*ye mean like befor we fought pitch?* asked bunny.

it hit jack like a lightning bolt when bunny said that *wait... what did you say...*

*like befor we fought pitch where you not listening?* asked a slightly frustrated bunny.

*Oh no...* jack flew directly to north and said *norththewindishollowthesnowdosentsparkandtheicedosentshinelikebefor* said jack as fast as he culd.

*jack slow down we dont understand a word of what you say* bommed norths voice with hes thick russian accent.

*actully i heard it all* said tooth.

*well what did he say?* asked north.

*he said north the wind is hollow the snow dosent spark like befor and the ice dosent shine.* finished tooth.

north just looked dumbfounded becuse tooth had actully picked up every word he had said.

*wait wait wait... hollow wind (mumbles) snow not sparking and none shining ice where have i seen this befor...* said north while rubbing hes beard.

*just like befor we fought pitch* said jack.

**later that day**

jack looked out the window thinking about why the snow was so weird and as he was looking he culd have sworn he saw a siluet in the snow but he thought he was just imagening but then he saw it again and this time it only came closer. jack flew outside to see who it was but befor he was there the silluet fell to the ground.

jack hurried over and looked closly at the human befor him it had adburn bron hair a black leather armor dark brown leggings and fur boots. he turned the person around to reveal the face of hiccup what happened next was more shocking then seing hes face

*h-help.. m-m-me...* he said befor hes eyes closed

jack was shocked over him being able to see him but he dident think about that instead he took him up and flew of to north at full speed but he never noticed that after jack had picked him up hiccup started to smirk.

**later in the sick bay**

hiccup layed in the bed that he had been put in by some yetis as jackk started telling north and the others what had happened. all the gaurdians where a little supprised at the fact that hiccup culd see him since he was soon a adult.

but their suprise was cut short when hiccup walked into the room and said *so you are the famus so called gaurdians* with a big evil smirk.

¨gasps¨ *you can see all of uss!?* said tooth

*what you only suspected me to see jakul frosti? or as i have heard you call him jack frost... you shuld have staied with jakul its sounds better if you ask me* hiccup said.

*quit the small talk how did ye get here?* asked bunnymund.

*its quite easy when you can do... THIS* ask hiccup said that he stretched our hes arms and black snow and ice started to come flying to him and it surrounded him like a coocon but it disepeard a few moments later when it disepeard hiccup had now gotten black feather wings on hes back.

every one looked dumb founded as that happened. realisation struck jack a little as he said *wait a sec here... how did you ever find this place?!*

*oh that is quite easy i just followed the directions i was given...* said hiccup as hes hands started to reach for hes forest green eyes.

jack culdent help but to think that some thing was wrong they just dident looke like they used to when he was alive.

hiccup removed two forest green lenses and showed some crimson red eyes with golden yellow on the side and said *i am quite shore you have figured the most out by now... But i sugest you act fast* as he said that frost flew straight through the wall behind him and landed next to him.

they culd allso hear dark chuckles from behind them they all turned around to see pitch emerge from a shadow saying *oh what a pleasent suprise and you played well hiccup (hiccup bowed) now let us show them why we are here shall we?*

*finnaly some real fun* hiccup said as frost started to shoot her blue flames at all the elves and yeties so they whul not interfear with the battle.

jack culd seense how ower started building up inside hiccup and he watched as he was gatherign as mutch as he culd.

from that moment jack knew it whuld be a imense battle...

**DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNN yes i just stopped befor a battle :D am i not evil _ :3**

**and for eny one who wonderd why i dident upload befor it was becuse my computer crashed and i lost allmost all my cumputers memory card T_T im rerwitting it all so it will take a little time but no worries i can allmoste (key word allmoste) guarante it wont happen again :D**

**bye ^-^**

**- your dear hyper**


	4. Chapter 4

**now le us continue shall we :3**

**now were where we? og yes the fight seen... you know what guys? i think i will juste skip it :D tada...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ok im evil but not THAT evil :P**

**oh and one more thing when you see this ¨ it means its a part of the song im listening to ^-^**

¨angel of darkness, angel of darkness¨

hiccup realeased the enegry he had saved on north. the power that came from hiccup made icicles form in the air and fly towards north.

north managed to dodge the most of them but one of them went straigh through hes leg.

north hissed in pain while hiccup just laughed.

¨when darkness falls, pain is all the angel of darkness will leave behind¨

tooth and sandy went to attack. hiccup froze sandys sand with an extreme winter wind and he surounded him in ice with razor sharp icicels that went through hes legs and arms so he culd not move.

¨angel of darkness the world is in your hands, but i will fight untill the end¨

while hiccup did that tooth had gotten behind him and attacked and nocked him to the ground for a few moments. tooths faries went to attack but as they came close hiccup summoned a wind that frooze eny thing solid if they tutched it.

¨dont follow your command but i will fight and i will stand¨

hiccup went after tooth and was shooting snow flakes that were extremly sharp so every hit they got cut her. tooth managed to dodge allmost all of them as north and bunny attacked from the back.

¨the dreams are gone, midnight have come the darkness is our new kingdom¨

bunny kicked hiccup away 9 meters he went through a wall becuse of the power bunny had used in the kick *not so thought now are ye* said bunny with a mocking tone on hes voice.

***ahahahahahahahahahahah the little bunny tries to calm the blizzard now is he?*** said hiccup with a very dark voice and a grin that showed all hes teeth.

hiccup frooze every one to the floor exept for bunny and said ***here little bunny come and play now shall we?* **hiccup created thick ice walls and and thickend the floor even more so it was up to norths knees.

¨angel of darkness dont follow your command, but i will fight and i will stand¨

bunny started trowing hes bomerangs at hiccup but he used hes wings and flew up in the air and said ***is the little bunny having problems hitting me? oh how cute... to bad i wint miss* **as he said that he started forming dark clouds in the sky and it started snowing even more it was allmoste impossible to see through but all of a suden there was not eny snow eny where.

all the snow that had been summoned started flying to wards hiccup and started taking the form of some sort of armor.

frost flew up to him and put on the armor and hiccup put on hes own armor.

they bouth closed their eyes and when they opened them again they where glowing a intense collor of light blue and the closer they got to each other the brighter it was glowing.

frost opened her mouth, hiccup raised hes hand, frost took a deep breath, hiccup gather energy.

¨hunt gose on deep in the night, time to pray down on your knees, you cant hid from me, eternal night¨

(bunny pov)

bunny culd send the power they were bouth gathering and then after they realeased it pain... a imense pain in hes chest... and then blackness... and then the eternal cold...

(hiccup pov)

i was gathering the energy it was forming a spear of ice i shot it down with some more of my icicles they penetrated hes chest and he fell to the ground. i saw a big pool of crimson red started to gather under him.

¨now realise the stars they die, darkness has fallen paradise, but will be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night¨

frost shoot her arctic breath and froze every one and every thing in ice.

but thats when i noticed there was one missing... *looking for me hiccup?* asked jack. i tuned around and started summoning a blizzard against him.

jacks eyes went wide when he looked into my eyes and all he saw was hate dispair and vengence (as well as of course the gigant blizzard i was summoning but never mind that one...)

¨angel of darkness , angel of darkness dont follow your command but i will fight and i will stand¨

jack emedietly couterd my blizzard and started sending icicles towards me.

i simply made a wall of black ice and when i removed it i saw that he was flyign away.

(jack pov)

(i t might just work im not sure but its my only chance) i sent icicles towards him and as fast as hes wall of black ice went up i flew away as fast as the wind culd carry me screaming insults at him.

(we hade been flying around for 13 minutes) (i cant remember how to spell it . darn you dyslectia and bad memory)

*come on we are so close just a little longer* i said to my self. i turned back to see if hiccup was still following me witch he was.

¨angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hands, but i will fight untill the end¨

i moved out of the way just befor hes ice daggers hit me *a little to close for my taste* i mumbled to my self. i turned my face around again to see a island comming in view *finnaly* i said to my self.

(hiccup pov) why is he flying away is he scare? well i whuldent blame him but he can at least try and fight me. i thought to my self

*GRRR ARE YOU TO SCARED TO FIGHT JACK... TAKE THIS* i shot more daggers to wards him but he just dodged them.

as i was chasing jack i failed to notice that we were flying to wards the island of... Berk...

(on berk, astrid pov)

i was walking in the forest when suddenly a dagger made of black ice hit the tree next to me i stopped right in my track and turned around to see who sent it thats when i noticed jakul ftosti flying straight towards the island with some one or soem thing with black wings after him.

i started runnign to the village to warn them but at i got there jakul frosti and the other man was fighting i heard a name that shocked me *come on hiccup cant you catch me* said jakul/jack ***get over here and we will see whos the better master of ice jack***

¨hunt gose on deep in the night, time to pray down on your knees, you cant hide from me, eternal night, until my last breath i will fight¨

as fast as i heard hes voice i knew somethign was wrong i started to look for some sighn to tell me what had happened (well exept for the wings that was some thing to think about later) i thought.

*HICCUP GET DOWN HERE* i screamed after another of those damn daggers allmost hit me.

i saw hiccup turn around looking for the source of the soud. i saw him flying towards me with tremendus speed. he stopped right in front of me and stared straight into my soul.

i shivers when i saw hes eyes they had gone to some sort of nightmareish bright yellow and they held nothing but hate, vengence and betrayal but i culd have sworn that there was some thing else in there once hes eyes found me...

i just stood there staring at him with a open mouth. staring at him he lookid like he could kill with out remorse hes black leather armor had never fit more he even looked a little... sexsy in it DAMN IT ASTRID FOCUS i though as he dodged a attack from jakul.

it allmost hit me but i managed to dodge it befor it hit me. i looked to hiccup again like the rest of the village... and he seemed even more mad when he saw that i had allmost been hit by jakuls attack he flew towards him preparign to attack but the second befor he realeased it a net came over him and he fell to teh ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**ITSA ME :D MARI… oh wait thats not my line….**

**SORRY NINTENDO please dont send the loyers ;_;**

**well lets get back to subject… im back i have had 2 problems so dont shoot me yet**

**(you) "starts aiming guns"**

**(me)**

***gulp***

**well heres the story i was fighting with my big brother and after the argument when i was asleep that night he went in on my computer and he DARED DELET ALL MY WORK D: so i took hes phone the next day and switched name3 on allmost all hes contacts MUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH**

**and after that i got writers block befor i finished the new chapters *gough* again *gough***

**but never mind im back now and im planning on staying :D.**

**oh and when i said somesort of armor in the last chapter T_T it was meant to be mysterius but that failed HARD….. but allas i have returned :D. oh and 1 more thing**

**(gets donw on one knees and holds box)**

**doom whuld you pleas be my beta reader :3**

as astrid looked on hiccup she noticed the armor he had it was allmost invisible in the storm clounds but when the sun came she culd easely see it it was a dark ice armor with shoulder pads with three spikes each and every spike a little higher the closer to hes face it got it looked like some sort of plated armor and they had horne like icicles came at a few places

(im sorry if im bad at describing but if you got the wrong pice of armor to what im trying to describe just serch "skyrim dragon scale armor" but its made of black ice but with out the helmet and 3 added small icicles and shoulder pads)

hes hair had allso changed she noticed that hes hair had allso changed she looked at every thing she knew about him to see if he was still the same old hiccup that was the villages disaster.

even now that he was less clumpsy a little more muscular and all that he was still known as hiccup the usles in the eyes of the village.

(stoic pov)

i was looking at astrid as she came rushing out of the forest with a rush of white and light blue and then a rush of black was about half a second after her the two flying what ever they where was allmost at the villages senter when they stopped and the black one was shooting dark icicles at the wite one and that was all i saw befor i realised that the wite one was jakul frosti i stared with wide open eyes and mouth and then i heard the jakul scream some thing to the black one i culdent hear most of it but i did hear the name i had not thought i was going to hear

"hiccup" i said as lound as allmost a wisper then i heard the hofferson girl scream to him befor he flew straight down at her and i saw HE HAD WINGS i looked dumbfounded but never mind that.

i sneaked a little closer and tried to see hes eyes and he was shoced to see that hes normal wellcoming green had changed to a murderus yellow.

i culd not belive that the person that flew after jakul was actully my own son... after jack as hes apperently being called allmost hit astrid with a icicle that cut straight through the tree i culd see him getting even mader he flew of after jack.

(hiccup pov)

the dagger had barly missed astrid i culd practicly feel my frozen blood allmost boil so i flew straight after him using every attack i had we battled for hours he was only near the village i under stood that he thought that i whuld never harm my own village...

oh so sweet of him to think that i destroyed a cupple of building and some food as he never wanted to fly near the pepole.

as i was changing a attack i suddenly was falling to the ground i looked for my awnser only to see a bola around my wings when i hit the ground i roared out in anger i looked around to see who had captured me.

the village started to flock around me to see if it really was me and well based on the looks on their faces i could see shock and consern but when my father aproched i started growling and i glared daggers right at him.

(stoic pov)

i went over to take a good look at my son and i simply whuld not belive what i was seing.

he trully was not him self i had promised valhallarama to take care of him but i felt like i had failed when i saw my son... not hes not my son just a deamon with hes face.

i thought to my self. ¨so who threw the bola¨ be hissed in anger

¨i did¨ i awnserd but when i saw the stare he gave me with those eyes and that growl i knew that it wasent going to end well.

(hiccup pov)

i kept growling at my father and then i felt some thing crawl on me i took a swift look only to find pitch nightmare sand slowly destroying the ropes.

i was allmost free when astrid started narrowing her eyes at me and i knew she was starting to figure out why i was grining like a mad man.

right befor i got free she made every one back away and when they did they allso saw the nightmare sand that was freeing me.

the last rope got destroyed with a loud SNAP and emedietly i was standing up wings ready to take to the air but befor i went to fly away i said ¨why thank you pitch how nice of you... now make my father take a long 'healthy' sleep¨ i said with anger and sarcasm dripping from my voice.

the nightmare sand went flying straight for my father and the second it hit him i flew up in the air and started fighting jack once again.

¨what is it hiccup am i that hard to defeat¨ jack asked in a mocking tone

i responded with a dark laugh and chuckle ¨oh please i like to play with my _prey_¨ i said with poisenus tone draining my voice at the last sentence.

we had been batteling for 5 hours befor i became to tired to continue alone so i requested frost to come so we culd go back to pitch and expand our powers more.

(astrid pov)

i must have bone at least 5 hours of their fighting we had tried to capture hiccup with nets becuse we dident want to hurt him by accident if we tried a bola.

i watched as yet ANOTHER ice dagger allmost hit me i simply sighed and mevid slightly to the left *for real im getting used to allmost being hit by those things now* i thought to my self

a few moment later i heard a roar it must have been close *great a dragon raid now of all times* my thoughts were quickly pushed aside when i saw a mighty frost dragon that was red and black comming near hiccup.

hiccup landed on the frost dragons back and they started to retreat to where ever they had gotten from.

(jacks pov)

after hiccup disepeard i landed in the village about to walk to a nice place to rest since i belived that no one culd see me since allmost all of them where adults but there eyes followed my every move and after a few moments of walking i reallised that they all... ¨see me...¨ i said not louder then a small wisper and with wide eyes.

i got so exited that i flew straight up in the air and shouted in happines then i flew down and hugged a randome person and i said good bye to the village and went straight for the north pole.


	6. sorry :C

dear readers i am sorry to inform you that a big chunk of my fantasy has been stolen by aliens i dont know shit about what i shuld write now T_T that is why i will unfotrunetly have to put my story up for addoption if you want it just pm me and i shall put you're name in the next message stating you as the new owner.

-hyperlysk


End file.
